


飞行课

by shunziqing



Series: Baby Bomb [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing





	飞行课

  
“右侧，右侧加强。好的，保持住。三秒后改变风向，3，2，1——”  
  
Celaeno发出一声小小的哽咽，抵不住风势往后飘去，被Tony一把抓住了系在腰间的安全绳。  
  
“知道吗？我觉得我们可以休息一会儿，你看怎么样？我都出汗了，理论上来讲，那不太可能，因为我的装甲有温度调节系统，但是说真的……”Tony，穿着他的盔甲，落回车库地板上，按了几个按钮关上了脚边一个样貌奇怪的巨大吹风机。  
  
少了强风的吹袭，Celaeno平稳地落回地上，她看起来就跟一个七八岁的小女孩一般无异，只除了背后支出的那对灰白色的羽毛翅膀。女孩神色怨怼地站在Tony面前，扑扇了扑扇翅膀，伸手愤怒地拍打钢铁侠盔甲。  
  
“不，小姐。你不需要休息我可累啦，”Tony竖起一根手指，对抗议的女孩说，“而且你也不可能一下子学会在气流中控制方向——”  
  
Celaeno跺了跺脚，好几个月过去了，复仇者们发现女孩似乎还不习惯说话，不过也不是说理解她有什么难度。至于Tony是怎么落到现在这种情境里的，呃，让我们说在这一问题上他似乎是唯一的合适人选。  
  
“别那么看着我，说真的，你不是可以随意变形？为什么你要保持这个样子我完全不明白，而且用跟Loki一样的眼睛瞪着我？这太诡异了。”  
  
Celaeno叉着腰，仰头看着Tony，绿眼睛里闪过某种光芒。然后她的皮肤开始变化。  
  
“不。等等。不行。不许变身。等一下——！！”  
  
**  
  
[30分钟后]  
  
Steve走进起居室，发现Tony坐在大理石做成的窗台上，穿、着、盔、甲，头盔丢在脚边，怀里抱着一桶冰激凌。他猛地停住脚步，警惕地问：“Tony？出什么问题了吗？”  
  
“呣？”Tony把嘴里的汤匙抽出来，用它比划着说，“哦，Steve，没事。我是说，记得提醒我改造沙发的承重系统。因为我今天才意识到它们没法承受盔甲的重量，不是说我平时会想要穿着盔甲坐——”  
  
“Tony，”Steve打断他，“我记得你应该在车库里给Celano上飞行课？”  
  
“我是的。我是的，直到那个小家伙决定变成一条 **龙** ，然后开始四处喷火。”Steve的下巴掉了下来，“幸运的是，车库里的大部分东西都是防火的，所以我就把门一锁，等她头脑冷静了再说。”  
  
“……你把她一个人所在车库里了？”当然这是Steve注意到的重点。  
  
“你有没有听到我提起她变成龙的那部分？”  
  
这时Loki晃进屋来，她穿着一件怪异而宽松的暗绿色长袍，但仍然挡不住突起的肚子——操，不行，Tony就是不能用女性人称称呼Loki，太他妈怪了 ——他轻描淡写地说：“Cela变成了龙？啊，可能因为我们昨天晚上一起看了How to train your dragon。”  
  
Steve看向Tony：“那条龙的样子，是黑色鳞片，长尾巴？”  
  
Tony瞪着金发男人：“为什么我一点也不惊讶你看过那个卡通片？Steve——”  
  
Loki留下一句“我来处理她”然后凭空消失不见。  
  
“我以为他现在这种情况不应该那么做的。”Tony盯着Loki消失的地方说。  
  
Steve来到他身前，把Tony怀里的冰激凌桶拿开：“他现在是‘她’，Tony，你意识到了吧？有好几个月了。”  
  
“我很你，Steve。”  
  
Steve弯身亲吻Tony还带着冰激凌甜味的嘴唇。  
  
半响，Tony想到什么似的突然挣脱出来，叫道：“老天！Jarvis！DVD大清理！把所有恐怖类型电影都藏起来！尤其是异形！！”

 

 

 


End file.
